


Fluff & Nutter

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor makes a sandwich, much to Jackie's horror.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jackie Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Fluff & Nutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts), [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts), [Thank you for following Reflections in the Ice!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+following+Reflections+in+the+Ice%21).

> Was sitting with Dad at the rehab center thinking about marshmallow fluff....

"Wot ever are ya doing," Jackie asked. She had strolled into the kitchen and found the Doctor at the table with a loaf of bread, two jars, knives and a plate.

He was carefully positioning a slice of hearty white bread on the plate just so. At her entrance he glanced up with a smug grin.

"Making one of the most iconic sandwiches in the universe," His attention went back to his creation as his hand reached out to grasp the brown jar. Unscrewing the lid, he took a deep sniff and sighed happily.

"Fresh peanut butter. Smooth, mind you. Must be smooth." He reached a finger tip in, picked up a glob, and conveyed it to his mouth.

Jackie watched, eyes wide, as he happily sucked the glob off of his finger and closed his eyes in bliss. She leaned back against the counter, having forgot to make the tea she wanted.

With a giggle, the Doctor used a knife to scoop out an egg sized lump of peanut butter. He eyed the lump, nodded in satisfaction, and carefully spread it onto one slice of bread.

"I prefer a hearty white. if the crumb is too fragile, it will tear when you spread the butter on it." He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he worked. "Its a wonder that people could make this sandwich with the stuff they had back then."

He picked up the slice, peering close, to make sure that the peanut butter evenly coated the slice of bread.

"Perfecto!" he grinned. He set the slice on the table and reached for the white jar; he flipped the lid off with his thumbs and stared at the contents with rapture.

Jackie had no clue what was in that jar and she scrunched up her face in anticipation of the worst. The Doctor could eat some very strange combinations of food. She would never forget the night when she had popped into the kitchen for a fizzy soda and he was standing at the counter happily dipping a sour pickle into a jar of orange marmalade.

The Doctor reached in the white jar with a finger and scooped out a lump of something white and very sticky. Of course he stuck it into his mouth; Jackie shook her head.

"Doctor?" she asked fearing the worst.

"Mmmmm," he replied, "the best marshmallow creme ever." He sighed as he turned the jar so that she could read the label.

"Fluff?" she exclaimed in wonder.

"Yup!" He picked up a clean knife, reached in the jar, and scooped out an egg sized lump. Picking up the other slice, he carefully spread the creme evenly on top of the bread.

Satisfied, he flipped the slice over and set it on top of the slice with the peanut butter. With a flourish, he cut the sandwich on the diagonal and held out a slice to Jackie. She cringed and moved away a step as she regarded the super sweet sandwich.

"Oi! I think not, you nutter!" she cried as she fled the kitchen.

The Doctor grinned widely, brought the slice to his mouth, and took a huge bite. His eyes closed in bliss and he sat back in the chair to enjoy his masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up as a kid, I enjoyed Fluffenutter sandwiches. This popped into my head the other day for some strange reason. Anyway, I no longer eat white bread so if I do get an urge, I make a whole wheat one.


End file.
